The day Korra met Naga
by littlegorilla27
Summary: Korra meets Naga when she runs off after pengin seal and stays out all night trying to find her way back to the village. Better story then summary! remember READ & REVIEW!


**Ok I know that everyone loves writing about Makorra (and so do I) butttttttt, I really wanted to write about how Korra met Naga! Oh and this is my first LoK fanfic, well actually my first fanfic ever! So bear with me and, if I make mistakes, give me some constructive criticism in your reviews. You know the rest! ~Read & Review!  
Disclaimer: course I don't own anything! If I did I would have started season 2 of LoK already!**

Tonraq was confident that his 6 year old daughter could handle hunting with him, after all she is the avatar. But after turning his back for a second to catch a penguin-seal, he noticed that Korra had run off after a strayed penguin-seal.

**Korra's Point of View:**  
My heart was thumping as I was chasing and trying to catch a penguin-seal. But after 10 minutes of running, it was clear that I had lost the animal. Slowing down, I looked at where I was. I had no idea how to get back to my dad. At this point, I was scared out of my mind, but I didn't show it because I was the avatar and the avatar didn't show fear.  
The snow had started to fall and the sun was setting. This can't be good I thought. As, I was lighting a flame to warm myself from the cold, I heard a low growling sound behind me. Slowly, I turned around and saw a puppy polar bear-dog. Despite it being a puppy, it was my height and already had some major teeth.  
All of a sudden, the polar bear-dog pounced on me, knocking me over, and scratched my arm in the process. I was in a stage of shock, confusion, and panic. I immediately bended the snow under me to get me out of the polar bear-dog's grip. Then, I bended all wall of ice in between me and the polar bear-dog.  
The animal slowly approached the ice wall separating me and her. I started backing up, but the polar bear-dog stopped and laid down. I gathered my confidence and started walking toward the polar bear-dog. It growled every time I advanced toward it. I had passed the ice wall and now it was just me and the animal.  
The polar-bear dog had gotten up on its feet now and ready to pounce on me again. I got a snow ready in my hand ready to throw it at the polar bear-dog if it did anything crazy. It started to growl and advance toward me again so I threw the snowball at it. The polar bear-dog didn't seem to like so he slowed down, but kept advancing toward me. I had started to back up now and bended a ball of water at the polar bear-dog. It seemed to hesitate but now it was growling at me.  
I had now decided to keep my stance. I water bended a wave of water behind me ready to drench the polar bear-dog if it got any closer. The Polar bear-dog came closer and closer and then…IT POUNCED. Thankfully, I had a quick reaction and drenched the polar bear-dog before it could do anything to me.  
Now, the polar bear-dog was just sitting and looking at me with a curious face. For some reason, I got the feeling that it was wondering how a small girl could produce something so strong. I smirked and said, "Yea, that right, I'm the avatar and you gotta deal with it!" With that said, I approached the polar bear-dog realizing that it was completely dark now. I lit a small flame in the palm of my hand and put it near the polar bear-dog.  
I hadn't really paid attention to how the polar bear-dog looked until now. It looked beautiful! It was completely white with the head, hind legs, and tail of a dog, and the front legs and body of a polar bear. My eyelids were getting droopy and didn't notice how exhausted I was, and that my arm was still bleeding.  
Suddenly, the polar bear-dog took my bleeding arm and licked it. Then, it took my good arm, and draped it around its body and started leading me toward the direction I came from. At one point, I had fallen asleep but my legs kept walking as I put most of my weight onto the polar bear-dog.  
When I had opened my eyes, I was in the village and people surrounded me shocked that I had a polar bear-dog with me. The polar bear-dog had sat down and I had curled into its fur. In the distance, I heard White Lotus guards yelling, "Let us through! We're here to retrieve the avatar!" The White Lotus guards finally made their way through the crowd with Katara and my parents trailing behind.  
No one had approached me yet, because whenever anyone tried to get close, the polar bear-dog would growl and show its teeth. My dad was the first one to grab into a hug and said, "Korra! Don't ever scare me like that again! I was looking for you for hours and I couldn't find you out there! Promise me you'll stay close to me no matter what!"  
Katara and my mom were the next embrace me. Katara had noticed my bleeding arm and decided to take me back to the compound and heal it there. Where ever I went, the polar bear-dog followed like it was my protector.  
Once at the compound gates, the White Lotus guards to let the polar bear-dog in on my command and because they were afraid that they would get hurt by the animal if they kept it away from me. My dad had laid me down onto a bed and Katara got straight to healing my arm. That night my parents were able to stay with me at the compound and slept across the hall with the door open in case the polar bear-dog decided to do something harmful to me. But I informed my parents that nothing would happen.  
During the middle of the night, I woke up from the pain in my arm. When I sat up in my bed, the polar bear-dog woke up and climbed into my bed licking the remains of the injury. Even though Katara had healed it, there was still a pretty big scratch on my forearm. I got the feeling that the polar bear-dog was sorry for what it did. "It's fine, you didn't mean it." I had assumed it was a girl so I decided to name it Naga. "Naga," I said out loud, "You like that don't you?"  
Naga had put her head on my lap and I said, "Well I'm gunna call you Naga from now on." With that said, I fell asleep with Naga right beside me. I knew that Naga and I were going to have some pretty fun adventures together.

**YES! I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC! And if you read the whole thing….I LOVE YOU! Hahaha well hoped ya'll enjoyed it! I might do one with Bolin and Pabu when I get the time! I'm so excited and im overjoyed that I finished it! You know what will make my triumph even better? REVIEWS! Ok well authors notes are boring so "short and simple" is my motto for author's notes! Well that doesn't mean your reviews or pms have to be short and simple! The longer the better! kk bye love ya'll for reading!**


End file.
